


Hielo quebradizo.

by Makie_Tachibana



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:23:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Makie_Tachibana/pseuds/Makie_Tachibana
Summary: El destino le dijo que tendría un gran futuro, que le esperaban la más grande gloria y adoración que nunca antes hubo. Pero, sin saberlo, andaba por un suelo inestable, que pronto lo devoraría.





	Hielo quebradizo.

**Author's Note:**

> Mundo: Cardverse.   
> Personajes: Prusia, Seanland, Inglaterra, Suiza, Hungría, Polonia, Bielorrusia y Rusia (Por ahora…)  
> Disclaimer: Ningún personaje me pertenece, todos son de Himaruya.

Una pequeña rata —el último hijo de salir del útero de su madre, que nació con un pelaje color carbón y unos orbes rojos— caminaba por el lugar. Quizá se hallara perdida o los lugares tan ófricos eran su hogar, empero el diminuto animalito recorría los recovecos que eran desconocidos para la gente normal; siquiera los reyes extranjeros o… hasta propios sabían de su existencia.   
Estas prisiones subterráneas, donde el sol representaba tan solo una leyenda urbana, era el lugar que guardaba muchos secretos, cosas ocultas que solo algunas personas indicadas o las ratas podían conocer. Era bastante enorme, hasta la rata, quien caminaba con cautela para no ser descubierta, podía confundirse con los pasillos y no poder salir de ahí jamás. Olfateando con mucho más preocupación, llegó a un rincón que nunca antes había estado.   
La puerta de madera era vieja, pero tan gruesa que sería difícil de abrir. Y, cerca de ahí, se encontraba un hombre que se estaba dormido en una silla. El animalito curioso entró a la habitación por un diminuto hueco y halló la más grande oscuridad. Su hocico alargado se acercó al piso e intentó rastrear algo comestible. Caminó por casi todo el cuarto hasta encontrar, en la esquina más lejana de la habitación, algo que no cuadraba con la misma.   
En primer lugar era algo cálido, pero que no se movía; en segundo lugar, parecía emanar algún tipo de líquido viscoso. La rata acercó más su hocico e intentó averiguar si es que era un alimento para su familia, empero al momento de dar un mordisco, oyó un grito. Escandalizada quiso huir, pero la mano callosa lo tomó de improvisto.   
—Eso sí que dolió, animalejo de mierda. Pero no te creas aún que puedes comerme. Sigo siendo demasiado asombroso como para morir aquí…   
El hombre extraño, con un acento raro, pasó su otra mano por el pelaje del animal y dio una leve risa amarga. Quedó en silencio poco después, sin embargo siguió pasando su mano por el lomo del animal, como algo mecánico. La rata intentó huir, su corazón latía a mil por hora, se retorcía en su sitio de para lograr escapar, pero…   
—Joder… —suspiró el varón— Ahora sí que me he metido en un lío enorme, no sé si pueda morir… No encuentro la razón por la que ese gran hijo de puta tramo esto, pero…   
La rata dejó de moverse, más o menos poseída por algo que estaba en contra de su voluntad. Esa sensación rara que su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía se volvió a manifestar por unos segundos y, después de eso, tan solo se quedó quieta.   
Quizás fuera por la mágica que había en el reino, o esa posesión le dio algún tipo de información rara, pero la rata sabía que ese hombre —quién se negaba a quitarle la mano de encima— se llamaba Gilbert y, que alguna vez se le fue llamado como el príncipe Gilbert, el asombroso.   
La historia del asombroso Gilbert no comienza aquí, como se puede ver. Quizás sí sea su final o el principio de este, pero todo comenzó con un sueño, una boda y… una traición.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal?   
> Sin más palabras qué decir —quiero que el misterio surja un poco más, pero aclarando que los reinos serán mejor dichos próximamente—, espero que les guste.   
> Nos leemos en los comentarios.


End file.
